Aphrodite's Touch
by Shae07
Summary: Sequel to What Was and Never Should Be. The boys and Lexi head out on a case where a woman has had her heart ripped from her chest and run into another hunter who's working it too and he knows Lexi. Throw in some lust, strippers, swingers, and a Greek goddess, sounds like another Tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

The black Impala slowly pulled to a stop outside of the Grant County Sheriff's Department. The Winchester brothers exited the vehicle clad in their FBI attire. Lexi climbed out of the backseat and adjusted the black jacket of her suit, then followed behind the two men towards the front doors of the building.

Before they reached the doors, a man about Dean's height walked out of the front doors, dressed in a suit and tie similar to the brothers. The man looked up as he exited the building and saw the three people walking towards him and he did a double take at the girl walking towards him.

"Lexi," he called to the girl then smiled when she looked up and recognized him.

The brothers looked from the strange man back at Lexi, who smiled warmly and walked in between them to greet the man.

"Matt," she said cheerfully as the man bent down to hug her and picked her up off the ground.

The brothers shared a curious glance between each other.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi questioned as he sat her back down on the pavement.

"I imagine the same reason you are," he responded, running a hand through his short black hair, "Person gets their heart ripped from their chest, usually means werewolf."

"That's what I was thinking."

"You look great kid," Matt said with a flirtatious smile.

Dean cleared his throat to get both of their attention.

"Oh," Lexi said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Matt, this is Sam and Dean…"

"Winchester," he interrupted her before she could finish, his tone was slightly annoyed, "You're running around with the Winchesters?"

"I'm sorry have we met?" Dean questioned the man.

"No, but I've heard of you, what hunter hasn't?" he replied, "Everyone knows you stick around the Winchesters long enough, you end up dead."

"Whoa," Dean interjected, "Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but…"

"Matt," Lexi said as if she was getting on to a child, "Dean, That's enough. Unless you two want to flop them out and measure right here, I suggest we get to the point at hand. Dead person, missing their heart."

The men all looked a little uncomfortable at Lexi's reference.

"Did you get any leads from the Sheriff?" she questioned Matt.

He nodded his head, then smiled at her, "Yea, a few, what do you say we talk about it over some lunch?"

"That would be great," she grinned back, then nodded her head over at the brothers, "But they're coming too."

Lexi climbed back into the backseat of the Impala as Dean slammed the driver's door shut and waited for Sam to slide in before he started the ignition.

"Well, he seems like a bag full of dicks," the older brother stated as he pulled the Impala out behind the Chevrolet pickup Matt had climbed into.

"He wasn't the last time I saw him," she responded as she pulled her jacket off and tossed it in the seat beside her.

"When was that?"

"Wendigo hunt about a year ago," she replied, then smiled at the memory, "We had fun."

"Ugh," Dean gave a disgusted face.

Sam turned a little in the passenger seat to look at his friend in the back, "Wait, I thought you have a "no hunters" policy."

She smiled innocently back at the brother, "I haven't _always_ had that policy."

The waitress finished putting everyone's food in front of them. The four hunters sat at a bar height round table.

"Can I get you anything else?" the blonde said sweetly, smiling at the older brother.

"We're good," he gave a flirty smile back, "Thanks."

All three men watched as she walked away, after all, her shorts were skin tight and about an inch too short. Lexi just shook her head, it's perfectly fine for men to objectify women, but not so much so for a woman, _whatever._

"So," Lexi began as she grabbed the bottle of ketchup from the table and started to put some on her plate, "What'd you find out at the Sheriff's office?"

"Victim's name was Melanie Stouder," Matt replied as Lexi passed the ketchup off to the older Winchester, "She was dancer down at The Palomino Club."

"Dancer?" Sam questioned.

"Well, stripper actually," the hunter replied.

"Dibbs," Dean said around a mouthful of burger.

Sam gave his brother a disapproving glare.

"They found her body in the kitchen of her house, all the doors were locked, alarm was set," Matt continued, then took a bite of his burger, "The body didn't have any other markings, it just looked like someone shoved their hand in and ripped her heart right out."

"Alright," Lexi began looking at Sam, "Once we finish here, you and Dean go talk to the strippers, we'll go check out her house."

"Still bossy I see," Matt stated before he shoved a french fry in his mouth.

"You have no idea," the older brother said under his breath, then took another bite of his burger.

"So," Matt said as he climber out of his pickup truck, "want to tell me what you're doing with the Winchesters?"

Lexi closed the passenger door and began to follow the dark haired man up the sidewalk to the little blue house, "They've helped me out on a couple cases. We just finished up a case when we heard about this victim, so I tagged along. I love a good werewolf hunt."

Matt crouched down in front of the door and began picking the lock as Lexi kept a look out.

"Well, you need to watch your ass," he began as he stood back up and pushed the door open for her, "In more ways than one."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him as she brushed past him into the house, "My ass is my business. Thanks for the concern though Matty."

Matt followed her into the house and closed the door behind them, "I'm just saying Lexi, you know every hunter that's ever associated with the Winchesters has bit the dust."

Lexi shook her head to herself as she stared at the large blood stain on the white tile floor of the kitchen, "Please, just drop it Matt."

The blue eyed man nodded his head in agreement as he started shuffling through the mail on the counter.

"No signs of a struggle," the girl stated as she looked around the kitchen, "aside from the blood stain, this place is spotless."

She looked down at the open garbage can which sat at the end of the bar, lying on top of an empty cookie bag was a half-eaten pomegranate.

"I'll check out her bedroom," Matt said as he headed off down the hall.

Lexi pulled out her phone and pulled up her text messages and began typing a new message to Sam who she had listed in her contacts as _Sammy:_

 _Hope you're having better luck than me, house is a bust._

She waited for a moment, then her phone 'dinged' and she pulled up the message he had sent.

 _Got a lead, trying to drag Dean out of here. He's in stripper heaven._

She smiled at the message and replied.

 _He's your brother ;)_

Her phoned 'dinged' again before she had a chance to put it back in her pocket.

 _Still waiting on a DNA test :)_

She smiled and shook her head as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"I got nothing," the dark haired man said as he emerged from the hallway.

"Sam said they have something," she replied.

"Dammit," Matt said with a jilted look on his face, "I knew I should have chosen the strippers."

Matt parked his blue Silverado beside the black Impala, where Dean was leaning against the front bumper.

"You still have a horrible taste in motels," Lexi said as she looked at the rundown building in front of them.

"It's cheap," he responded as he opened the driver's door, "hunting doesn't pay well, you should know that."

Lexi climbed out of the passenger side and walked around to the front of the truck, "You can always find ways to earn a little extra cash, so you can splurge once in a while on a _soft_ place to lay your head."

Matt looked from Dean, who had keyed in on their conversation then back to the girl, "Well, not all of us want to hit up local karaoke competitions to earn a few hundred bucks."

"What…" she began to question innocently.

"Karaoke?" Dean looked at her curiously.

"If I remember correct," Matt began, "You won like three hundred bucks that night, singing REO Speedwagon was it?"

Lexi pointed a finger at the black haired hunter in defense, "It was four hundred and Journey thank you very much."

Dean smirked at this knew found knowledge of his friend as his brother walks up to the conversation, "Wow, so you're like the queen of karaoke?"

"What?" the taller man asks looking to his brother, then Lexi, "Karaoke?"

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest and changed the subject, "Strippers? What did they know?"

"Turns out," Sam began, "Melanie was the star of the joint."

"So, the most popular of the strippers is the one who ends up with her heart ripped out," the girl said, "Anything else?"

"Well, according to one of the girls," Dean stated, "Melanie, stage name Vixen, was hooking up with this girl named Candy's boyfriend."

"A stripper named Candy, how original?" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Think maybe Candy is behind what happened to Melanie?" Matt questioned.

"If she is, she's not a werewolf," Sam stated, "all the girls we talked to passed the silver test."

Lexi had noticed the vending machine on the wall in front of them and had walked over to take a peek inside, her favorite chocolate bar peered back at her.

"Well, I can go stakeout the Candy girl's place," Matt began, "She might recognize you two from earlier."

"Good idea," Dean said, "We'll hit the books, see what else we can find out."

"Anyone have any singles?" Lexi questioned as she turned back from the vending machine. She cast a smirk in the direction of the oldest brother, "Besides you Dean, I know you don't."

The green eyed man grinned innocently as his brother pulled a couple dollars from his pants pocket and passed them over to Lexi, who turned back to the machine.

Matt looked from the brothers over to the girl, "Lexi, do you want to tag along?"

"Sure," she responded, taking a bite of her chocolate bar.

"Here," Sam dug in his jacket pocket and passed Lexi a motel room key, "I went ahead and got you a room too."

Lexi smiled appreciatively and patted his arm, "You're the best."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Reviews are welcome :) Just a little something that's been floating around in my head, finally trying to get it all put on paper.**

Sam sat at the table in the motel room scanning his laptop for information, a book splayed on the table beside him. Dean stood beside the bed and grabbed a small leather messenger bag from the floor with his and Sam's duffels.

"Nice purse?" he said to his brother, who looked over at the bag.

"That's Lexi's, I must have grabbed it by mistake when I brought our bags in," the brother replied then went back to his work.

Dean opened the flap on the bag, looked inside, and pulled out Lexi's Surface Pro, "Good, I'll use her computer."

Sam looked at his brother curiously, "Where's your laptop?"

"It sorta crashed," he replied as he sat down across from Sam, "I need you to fix it."

"How many times do I have to tell you," the younger brother sounded annoyed, "those porn sites are a virus hub."

"Yea, yea," Dean brushed his brother's comments aside as he flipped the keyboard down and pushed the kickstand on the back of the tablet out.

The green eyed hunter pushed the power button on the top of the device and the screen came to life asking for a PIN.

Dean pulled his phone out of his back pocket, pulled up his messages, and began typing a new one to Lexi:

 _My laptop crashed. Need to use yours, what's the PIN?_

He awaited the response.

 _A please would be nice._

Dean rolled his eyes at the message.

 _Now. Please._

Her response was quick.

 _1969_

Dean punched the numbers in and the lock screen disappeared and pulled up her desktop. He paused with his hands still on the keyboard as he looked at the desktop background. It was a photo of Charlie when she still had long hair and Lexi. They were eating ice cream cones and both girls were smiling brightly at the camera.

He pulled up Lexi's email and went to compose a new email. He quickly typed in his email address and hit "attach file", then quickly located the photo under the pictures folder, attached it and hit send. Once his phone 'beeped' notifying him of a new email, he erased the sent message from her email and closed it out.

He picked his phone up, opened the picture, saved it, then went back to their text message conversation.

 _How's it going?_

It took a moment for him to get her reply.

 _I'm having to watch a stripper do yoga through her living room window, how do you think it's going?_

He smiled and typed his response.

 _Sounds awesome_

"Please tell me you're not sexting one of those strippers," Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Dean looked as his brother and shook his head, "No, I don't sext. I had to get Lexi's password."

"Uh huh," Sam responded, he didn't look convinced.

Dean's phone 'beeped' again and he opened the message.

 _Meet us 316 Old Willow St, Sheriff just called, we have another victim._

The older brother waved his phone at Sam, "Another victim, let's go."

The brothers flashed their badges to the officer who stood on the other side of the police tape.

"They're with me," Matt called to the officer, who then lifted the tape for the brothers to duck under.

The brothers approached where Matt and Lexi stood with the Sheriff just outside of the front door to the house.

"Victims are Jim Sullivan and Beverly O'Neal," the Sheriff began, "Mrs. Sullivan found them when she came home from work."

The hunters shared curious glances, and Lexi spoke, "May I go and speak with Mrs. Sullivan?"

"She's pretty tore up," the Sheriff said, then pointed inside the front door, "but she's right in there."

Lexi moved through the front door and glanced to the right in the living room where the coroner was squatted in between two bodies on the floor covered with white sheets. There were large blood stains on the sheets where the hearts should be Lexi noted.

The girl walked toward the kitchen on the left where a middle aged brunette woman sat on a barstool sobbing. She had her back to the living room and an officer stood near her. As Lexi moved closer to the kitchen island where the woman sat, she noticed a half full glass of burgundy juice with lipstick stains on the rim.

"Mrs. Sullivan," Lexi gently touched the woman's arm, "I'm Agent Beckett, I'm so sorry for your loss."

The woman acknowledged her condolences and took the Kleenex she had and wiped away the tears on her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Can I get you anything?" Lexi questioned, "Maybe something to drink?"

The woman nodded her head, "There's some bottled water in the fridge."

The dark haired girl moved to the fridge and opened it up, she saw the bottled water and a large container of the burgundy juice she assumed was in the glass on the bar labeled 'Pomegranate Juice'. She grabbed a bottle of the water and closed the refrigerator.

"Thanks," the woman said quietly as Lexi handed her the water.

"May I ask you a few questions about your husband?" the girl questioned and when the woman nodded she continued, "Did he have any enemies?"

The woman shook her head 'no' and Lexi noticed the Winchesters and Matt were going over the scene in the living room.

"Was Miss O'Neal a friend of yours?"

Once she asked the question Lexi noticed the woman glance over at the officer nervously then look back down at her bottle of water.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Lexi asked the officer, who acknowledged with a nod and walked back into the living room.

The dark haired girl moved to sit on the bar stool beside the woman and continued her question, "Miss O'Neal was she…?"

"Sleeping with my husband," the woman stated more calmly, "Yes, but it's not what you think."

Lexi leaned a little closer to the woman, her voice was low, as if she didn't want anyone to overhear what she was telling the hunter.

"Beverly was sleeping with Jim," she began, "But we had an arrangement. I was sleeping with her husband Ned."

Lexi was shocked at the suburban wife's statement and the wife could see the confusion on girl's face.

"We're swingers," Mrs. Sullivan said simply, "Except Jim and I had agreed to call it off with them, he and Beverly were sneaking around behind our backs."

"Had you confronted him about this?" Lexi questioned.

"Yes," she responded, "I met with a lawyer today of all days. He told me he was in love with her and I told him I wanted a divorce."

Lexi saw a female officer walk in and move over to Dean and Sam. She stood there talking with them for a moment, before she moved over and spoke with Matt.

"Thank you for your time," Lex said to the woman, "I'm sorry you're having to go through this, if you think of anything else, give me a call."

She handed the woman her card and walked towards the front door, nodding at the men she came with and they moved to follow her out the door.

"Swingers?" Dean questioned, as he leaned back against the Impala.

Lexi nodded her head, "Swingers and strippers."

"I need a drink," Matt said rubbing his temples.

"I saw a bar on the way over here," the older brother stated and Matt nodded his agreement.

Lexi moved to climb back in the passenger seat of the pickup and Matt opened the driver's door and called over to Dean, "Following you."

Sam opened the passenger door and took one last glance at the front of the house. There outside the window he saw a dark haired woman dressed in black.

"Dean," he said as he looked at his brother, then looked back in the direction of the house.

Dean followed his brother's gaze, but the woman was gone, "What?"

"I thought I saw someone," Sam shook his head.

"No one there Sam," Dean said as he sat down in the driver's seat.

Sam sat down as well and closed the door, taking one last final look at the house, he knew he'd seen that woman before.

The hunters were seated at a table in the back of the bar, Sam had his laptop out in front of him doing research with a beer bottle beside him, the other two men and Lexi each had a bottle in front of them as well. Matt sat across from the dark haired girl, who was seated beside Sam, and Dean was to his right.

"So, what do you think we're dealing with?" Lexi questioned the men at the table, "I mean can we rule werewolf out?"

"I think so," Matt replied, then tilted his head as he looked at Lexi as if he was seeing something different.

A slower ballad began to play throughout the bar and Lexi took a long swig of her beer before she placed it on the table in front of her.

"Hey Lex," the black haired man said sweetly, "dance with me."

The dark haired girl gave an awkward glance between Matt and Dean, who she noted looked a little pissed off at Matt's request.

"Okay," she said slowly as he took her hand.

Dean gritted his teeth as he began to pull the label off his beer bottle. Sam's demeanor was changing as well, he turned the bottle beside his computer up and chugged it, then looked out on the dancefloor where his friend and Matt were slow dancing. The look of jealousy on his face was evident as he went back to typing on his computer.

Lexi couldn't help but notice the facial expressions at the table she had just left.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Why would Dean be shooting daggers into Matt's back? Plus, Sam looked like he could spit nails. These were not the same men from earlier and she didn't know what had changed, she didn't remember Matt saying anything out of the way to piss them off.

"I've missed you Lexi," Matt whispered to Lexi which made her body tense up.

"Okay," the dark haired girl said slowly and she was certain that he had just sniffed her hair.

"You smell so good," he said, "What perfume do you wear?"

"It's just body wash," she replied, "nothing special."

Things were getting awkward fast and when Matt made his move to kiss her, Lexi dodged it, "I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom."

She practically ran from the dancefloor and down the long hallway that led to the restrooms. She pushed open the door and leaned against the sink as she stared into the mirror.

"What the hell?" she questioned out loud and dropped her head as she took a few deep breaths.

She looked back in the mirror at herself, rubbed her hand across the back of her neck, then turned to push her way back out the door. She had no more than made it out of the door when a set of hands grabbed her waist and spun her around, then gently pushed her back against the opposite wall. The green eyed hunter towered over her small frame against the wall.

"Dean," she said surprised, he had a look on his face she'd not seen before, at least not in real life.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he said as he pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Um," Lexi was at a loss, _what the hell is going on_ , "we as in all of us, or…"

"You and me," he said softly, then gently kissed the base of her neck.

"Down boy," Lexi said putting both her hands against his chest and pushing, she didn't know whether she was telling Dean that or talking to herself.

"Dean, what the hell!" Sam growled as he got closer to the two.

"Hey Sam," Lexi stuttered.

"She's not one of your conquests," the taller brother said angrily.

"Well, you've not made your move little brother," Dean said sharply.

Sam moved closer to his brother and looked down at the girl who was still standing against the wall, his voice almost pleaded, "Choose me."

Lexi raised one eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Pick me," he said again.

"Over my dead body," Dean counter, then Sam threw a punch that connected with his brother's jaw and Dean stumbled back a few steps.

"Sam!" Lexi's voice shrieked a little and she quickly moved to stand between the two. She placed a hand on Sam's chest and then outstretched her other arm pushing against Dean's chest as he charged towards his brother.

"Stop it," she said, both men towering over her small stature, "That's enough."

"Excuse me," a young waitress with short blonde hair said as she approached the trio. She held a tray in her hands with three shot glasses on it.

"I'm sorry, but this lady _insisted_ I bring you these immediately, I already gave your friend one" she began, "Something about 'this would put things back in perspective'."

The look of confusion on her face was evident, but Lexi was game for anything at this point. She quickly grabbed two of the glasses and passed them to the brothers.

"Drink," she ordered, then turned the last shot glass up herself. It tasted horrible, but the smell reminded her of honeysuckle.

The brothers placed the empty shot glasses back on the tray and Lexi 'thanked' the waitress before she walked off. The dark haired girl looked in between both her friends, they had started rubbing their temples as if they had headaches.

Dean shook his head confused and looked between Sam and Lexi, "What just happened?"

"Good freaking question," Lexi's voice was hard and annoyed.

"Did you really just punch me?" Dean questioned Sam angrily who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry," Sam said innocently.

"Okay," Lexi began, "I love Hepburn as much as the next chick, but this whole "Sabrina" act was a little much."

Matt approached the group, rubbing the back of his head, "Somethings going on."

"Apparently," Lexi snapped, then apologized, "Sorry."

"Don't get me wrong," Matt began, then looked at Lexi, "You're great Lex, but it's like someone gave me a love potion or something, like all of the sudden you were the only girl in the world."

"Well that explains a lot," the girl said, glancing between the Winchesters, "If all of you were under some sort of spell."

"Question is," Sam began, "who and why?"

"Better yet," the green eyed brother added, "Who gave us the cure?"

"I'll go ask the waitress," Matt stated, then turned to walk back down the hall.

Dean instinctively moved to put a hand on Lexi's back to urge her to walk on down the wall, but she jumped at the touch.

"Don't," she said, she was still a little messed up from the whole thing, "You're not allowed to touch me right now, either of you."

The brothers shared a confused, yet concerned look then quietly followed behind her.

Matt met them back at the table they were seated at, except this time, Sam and Dean sat across from Lexi who sat on the opposite side of the table by herself.

"Okay," the black haired man placed a fresh beer bottle in front of each of the hunters, "Waitress said the woman who made the drinks had long black hair and she was dressed all in black."

Matt grabbed a chair from the table behind them and put it at the end of the table for him to sit on, the way Lexi sat, it was obvious she wanted her space.

"That's the same woman I saw outside of the house," Sam said as he looked over to his brother, "I swear I know her from somewhere."

"Maybe if we can figure out who this chick is," Dean began, "we can figure out what we're dealing with."

Lexi had the lights off in her motel room and she was curled up under the blankets trying to get some sleep when her phone screen lit up and she reached out from under the blanket to pull it closer to her.

 _1 New Text Msg_ the screen read and she unlocked it to see who it was from: Dean.

 _You okay?_

She was better than she was earlier that night, it was just all too much at one time. They were all under some kind of spell, but she wasn't and it had all been very uncomfortable and she couldn't help but remember Charlie telling her 'my boys aren't toys'. _It was just a spell_ she kept telling herself, everything was back to the way it was before.

 _I'm good_

Her phone vibrated again.

 _I'm sorry, Sam's really sorry_

Lexi smiled.

 _We're good. Night Dean._

 _Night Lex._

Lexi backed out of that conversation and clicked on Sam's name and composed a new message.

 _Hey._

 _Hey. Are you okay?_

 _Yea. We're fine. :)_ _Night Sammy._

 _Night Lex.:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Lexi showered and slowly went about her morning routine, the whole time racking her brain as to what they could be dealing with. She'd just finished lacing up her boots when she heard a knock on her door. Once she'd opened the door, she found Sam standing there a large coffee in his hand, which he offered to her with a smile.

"See, that face," Lexi smiled, taking the coffee and pointing at him, "the puppy dog face, that's the reason I could never be mad at you."

The older brother laughed a little, "Matt and Dean are doing some research, you're welcome to join."

Lexi closed the door behind her, "Nothing I love more than research for breakfast."

Sam moved to open the motel room door which was right next door to Lexi's. Lexi took a sip of her coffee, "Least the coffee's good."

The two walked into the motel room and Sam immediately noticed something was off, he looked over to see his brother and Matt pinned back against the wall, but nothing visibly holding them there. He and Lexi both jumped as the motel room door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, well," a beautiful tall blonde woman in a flowy light blue dress walked out of the bathroom door and eyed the two hunters who had just walked in. Lexi instantly recognized her as the female officer she'd saw talking to the guys back at the Sullivan house. She waved her hand and flung Sam against the wall behind him, "took you two long enough to join the party."

Lexi stood frozen as the woman approached her and took the coffee cup from her hand, then took a long sip of it before she moved and placed the cup on the table.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned.

The woman laughed as she looked back over at the girl, "Aphrodite."

Lexi looked confused, "Like the Greek goddess?"

She had taken a Greek Mythology class once, but nowhere had she ever come across anything remotely suggesting that the Greek Gods and Goddesses were real.

"I do miss the days when humans actually knew me," she sighed.

"Why are you here?" Sam questioned from the wall.

"I figured since the world's coming to an end," she began, "With you two having unleashed the Darkness and all, I might as well have a little fun while I still have time."

"So you killed the swinger couple," Matt stated from the wall a few feet from the older brother.

"Bingo," she responded with a smile.

"But why?" Lexi questioned, "You're the Goddess of Love and beauty. Those two were in love, why kill them?"

"Because I can," Aphrodite said angrily at the girl, "because they betrayed the ones who loved them."

"Little hypocritical don't you think?" Lexi continued, "Weren't you like the slut of Mount Olympus?"

"I'm a Goddess," she seethed as she flung Lexi back against the wall beside Sam.

"Why the stripper?" Sam questioned.

"Men worshipped her," the woman began.

"And you were jealous," Dean interrupted her.

"I am meant to be worshipped," she responded, "Not humans, humans are weak, easily manipulated. You should know that by now."

"You're the reason we went all 'love-struck' last night at the bar," Matt concluded.

"It was too easy," she responded, "Men are supposed to be strong, but are so weak when it comes to a pretty girl. I'm just curious as to why you aren't still lusting over her."

"Because," another woman's voice emerged from the bathroom door and the woman Sam had seen the night before walked out of the bathroom, "You can't keep doing this sister."

"Artemis," Sam said as realization of who the woman was sunk in and Lexi looked over at him confused.

"Why do you have to be such a bore?" Aphrodite asked the woman.

"I've come to take you home sister," Artemis responded waving her hand at the blonde.

A rope snaked its way around her wrists binding her arms behind her.

"We don't meddle in the affairs of man," the dark haired woman stated, "You know that sister."

"Ever since Father's death, you think you're so high and mighty," the blonde glared at her sister.

Artemis waved her hand again, releasing the hunters from their pinned positions on the walls.

"I'm taking her with me," Artemis spoke directly to Sam, "I'm sorry for the trouble she has caused, but know she will pay for her crimes."

Sam nodded his head in understanding and she smiled at him, "Goodbye Sam."

Artemis placed a hand on Aphrodite's shoulder and they both vanished from the room.

"Can someone explain what the hell just happened?" Matt questioned, confusion evident on his face.

The brothers explained their last run in with Artemis to Lexi and Matt before saying their good-byes.

"Watch your back," Matt said to the girl after he gave her a quick hug.

"You too," she smiled before she turned and headed for the Impala where the brothers stood waiting. They both waved to Matt who waved back before turning to leave.

"Shotgun," Lexi said as she approached the car.

Sam shook his head in defeat before he moved to open the back door on the passenger side. Lexi slid into the passenger seat. As Dean pulled the car out onto the highway, the girl turned to look at the man in the backseat.

"So," she said with a smile, "What's the deal with you and Artemis?"

Sam looked between her and the back of Dean's head, "What? What do you mean?"

"Come on Sam," she responded, "She's obviously got the hots for you."

The older brother laughed at her conclusion as Sam sat speechless in the backseat.

The sun had just gone down and the headlights from the Impala lit up the highway in front of them. Sam had slid down in the backseat asleep and Lexi was munching on a pack of cookies she had grabbed from the gas station when they'd stopped to fuel up.

"Do you mind not getting crumbs all over the place?" Dean questioned annoyed.

Lexi smiled innocently and offered him a cookie, Dean hesitated for a moment, then snatched it out of her hand and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"So," she began, "You going to tell me about the Darkness now?"

Dean shook his head 'no' as he chewed up the cookie.

"But she said the world's coming to an end," the girl replied, "I feel like maybe that's something I need to know about."

"Not if we can stop her," the green eyed man said, "Which we're working on."

"Well," she hesitated, "maybe I can help."

"No," Dean shut her down, "not a chance."

"Why?"

"Because you know why," Dean's voice was angry.

"I want to help," she responded, keeping her voice calm, "I'm your friend."

"Look where that got Charlie," he snapped, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his brother, "and everyone else."

Lexi looked out the window and shook her head. Dean glanced over at her and sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't do it, not again."

"Charlie was my person," Lexi said quietly and Dean recognized the saying from his guilty pleasure show, "She was my person and she's gone."

Lexi looked back over at the older brother, "She's gone and I'm alone."

Dean saw the sadness on her face, "I'm sorry Lex."

"Oh," she interrupted, "you should be, because now, as much as you hate it, I'm tangled up in this Winchester web of destruction. I can't just leave and never look back, I mean that's not an option. Whether you like it or not Dean, you're my person now."

The brother stared at the road in front of them for a few beats, then glanced over with a smirk, "Just clarifying, we're still friends with no benefits right?"

She shoved his shoulder, "I'm being serious, you ass."

"I am too," he replied, "I didn't know if being upgraded from friend to 'your person' meant…"

"No, it doesn't," she shook her head, then smirked, "Unless of course, you can't stop the Darkness and the world truly is ending, then maybe, just maybe."

Dean nodded his understanding then looked over at his friend, "Will you make me a promise?"

"What's that?"

"If anything happens to me," the older brother said as he looked in the mirror to make sure Sam was still sleeping, "Make sure Sammy's okay, don't let him do anything stupid. Hell, get him to settle down, I know he thinks about it."

"Dean," she started to protest.

"Just promise me Lex."

Lexi looked at him defeated, "I promise."

Later that night after they'd made it back to the bunker and everyone crashed for the night, Lexi was staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. She sighed and climbed out of the bed, grabbing the blanket from the foot of her bed.

Dean instinctively reached for the gun on his nightstand when his bedroom door creeped open, but stopped when he saw who it was. Lexi moved closer and climbed on top of the covers beside him and she pulled the blanket she'd brought up over her. He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Night Dean."

"Night Lex."

Lexi closed the trunk on her car after she'd thrown her duffel in it and walked back over to where the older brother stood.

"If you need us," Dean began.

"Call, I know," she leaned in and gave him a quick hug.

"And still check in…"

"At least once a week," she interrupted him, "I know."

Lexi stood back from him and looked at him earnestly, "Be careful."

"I always am," he responded with a smile, "See you around kid."

He turned and walked off as Sam made his over to their friend and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Be safe," he said then stood back up straight.

"Don't let him do anything stupid Sam," Lexi said as she looked past him at Dean who was walking down the steps into the bunker.

"I won't," the younger brother responded with a smile. "Take care yourself Lex."

She gave him a salute before she climbed in her car and drove off.


End file.
